A Business Proposition
by Kelevandras
Summary: AU. Serena is sent to live with her step-cousin after some trouble and misunderstandings. She learns that her cousin is employed in a very intersting profession...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first story so please show some patience and respect in the way of reveiws. You might make me sad. But on a lighter note I don't own Sailor Moon, only this little story which can't begin to compare to what Miss Takeuchi created in the first place. Oh, drat I think I made myself sad anyhow. Well on with the show..cough ..story.

The blue convertible came to a stop near the creek. Trees stood tall in the silvery light of the full moon. Stars were glowing in abundance tonight and I couldn't wait to lay out and watch them. Tonight it would just be Seiya and I gazing at the stars.

I started to open the passenger door but it remained locked. Startled I glanced at Seiya to see what was going on.

" Can you unlock my door please? You know I have to be home in an hour. Id like to enjoy while I can." I said, jiggling the handle for emphasis.

He stared at me. My heart skipped a beat and I had to remind myself that girls need not be nervous around boyfriends. He reached across the chasm dividing us and tugged at my blouse.

"Seiya stop! I told you we're going to have all the time in the world for that if we get married. Right now hand holding and kissing should be enough. "Entertain" yourself or find another girl!" I hissed. I was tired of his antics. He had been trying to pull the same type of stunt for the past several times we'd been hanging out.

" Come on Serena. Seven months is already a long time to wait. What's wrong afraid that I might find out your not put together right or something is that it.?" He pulled himself over to the passenger side and grabbed my skirt, struggling to look for "defects". The pink fabric was making its way up to my waist , when he tugged at my panties.

" God damn you! Stop!" I screeched slapping at him wildly. This couldn't be happening not with some one I've known since the second grade. I kept trying the handle hoping miracoulsly the lock would undo itself.

" Your seventeen , its about time you gave it up." He spat in a low and guttural tone. With that he grabbed me and tossed me into the back seat and in this two door car farther from escape. Once in the back he ripped the panties off completely and started working on the button down shirt. I punched at his face to no avail other than he started to hit me back. In the stomach his fists rained down upon me again and again. I wheezed trying to recoup some of the air that was getting knocked out of me. With the respite from my onslaught he managed to get the last button undone, along with the front clasp to my bra.

" Why Serena, your not deformed at all. Look at the delectable feast that is mine." He viciously groped at my breasts. I wiggled under his weight trying to free myself. His hands started to work on his own clothes. In desperation I clawed at his face. He slapped my hands away and pulled himself free of his jeans.

" You bastard" I screamed. I spat in his face. I saw his hand pull back and fly towards the side of my head. Everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: That first part was more of an introduction. Did I mention that this is my first attempt at first person? I consider myself more of a third person, um , person.

My eyes fluttered open. It was cold and dark making me wonder where I was. I should be home and in bed. I sat up and took in the surroundings. No I wasn't in bed, but I looked around and my house was far to my left . What happened? Why was I lying in the field next to my home? Then it came rushing back in a blur. Seiya. I couldn't restrain the sobs that emanated from myself.

My gaze stayed rooted on the ground several feet away before I got the courage to take note of myself. I forced my eyes to my legs which were curled beneath me. Starting at the knees I worked my way up to my thighs, they were riddled with bruises. My pink skirt had a tear in it all the way to the waist band. My lack of panties were apparent and my tears started with true abandonment.

I lifted my leaden arms off of the cold ground to survey the rest of my body. Starting at the top. I felt the huge bruise that had rendered me unconscious. It was tender and a gasp shuddered through my body. Resolutely I continued my inspection. My hands found nothing until they came to my shoulders. The two straps that should have been laying against them were missing as well. My rapist had taken two souvenirs after carefully redressing me.

I forced myself to calm down and soften my heaving sobs enough to think. Seiya was at least considerate enough to drop me off at my house. I looked down at my watch and seen that I had been knocked out for four hours. I sighed and picked myself off the ground and started towards the brick building.

The lights were still on in the living room. My dad must have known that something terrible had happened. Now he could ride to my defense and destroy Seiya for me as I had been destroyed. My legs began to hurry. Soon I was on the porch my hands trembled and it took a few try's to get the key in. Before I could the door swung open and there stood my father.

I rushed into his arms, crying of my plight. I waited a few seconds for his arms to envelope me, but they never came. I was pushed forcefully away and herded into the living room. On the couch my mother had her head bowed her black hair covering her face. I looked behind me at my father and started to explain. " Don't speak." He interjected harshly. " Seiya stopped by and told us everything"

My mind raced. What could he have said? Sorry Mr. Tsukino but I just wanted your daughter so badly? Oops I thought she was playing hard to get? But my thoughts were interrupted when my father started again.

" He told us how you stood him up tonight and what's more how he found you in a club having intercourse with a strange man in the corner of the dance floor." My dad spat angrily.

"But dad I.." I faltered, I had never been in a club in my life. But what really struck me was that my father didn't even want to hear my side at all. He just assumed I was loose all because my rapist told him so.

" Enough of your lies daughter. You said you were going to spend time with Seiya and you'd be home promptly at ten. Its one in the morning and you come back looking like a whore who's had a tough day at work. When I come back I want you out of my house." He shoved me into the recliner, turned in his heel and stormed out of the house.

I glanced at my mother hoping she would be the voice of reason and would save me from all of this madness. Instead she just sobbed. And held out a photo in her trembling manicured hand.

I grabbed it and my jaw dropped. It was a couple, indeed in a club copulating. It was dark and shadowy yet there was my trade mark hairstyle captured in mid thrust. I wanted to start crying again. My family was going crazy on me, on the night I was brutally raped, all because of a photo shopped picture. They thought so little of me as to believe that slapped together mess. If they had any sense they would see that it was only my face glued onto that of a girl with a completely different body type.

" Mamma?" I asked softly, she couldn't possibly believe this tripe.

" We have arranged for you to stay with a step - cousin. Your belongings are already packed and in the trunk of the taxi waiting out back. Here is a robe" she handed me a my pink bunny robe from the closet. I slipped it on and let her lead me through the kitchen and down the back porch. I was dumb founded. She opened the back seat door and pushed me in.

" Her name is Mina. We believe she will make a most suitable companion given your new tastes." She said tears streaked her face. " I wouldn't recommended coming back any time soon seeing the state your father is in." and with that the door was slammed in my face without a single "I love you" or "good bye". The taxi started off and I was left watching my mother make her way back to the house. A house that was growing tinier and tinier by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know the chapters are short at this point. But I was having some difficulties figuring what to combine and so forth. I apologize.

The terror of the night drained me to the point where I couldn't keep my eyes open enough to see where in the world my parents had decided to ship their shameful daughter. Dreams soon led to nightmares. Where once nothing horrible had ever been conceived there was now a fountain of creativity that bordered depraved. Seiya atop me yet again, this time my parents each pinioned one of my arms. Mamma and papa both had approving smiles pasted on their twisted features. All had distorted faces laughing at my perversion. Thrusting and laughing , pain and suffering, smiles and shame.

I woke crying. The taxi driver looked at me questioningly in the rear view mirror. His crooked moustache obscured most of his face. In my confusion of waking from a such a horrific retelling of my night I didn't even realize he had started talking to me.

"You okay back there? Girlie?" He repeated, a strangers concern plastered on his pasty face.

Am I okay? Like I could ever be okay after this. Women have been known to kill themselves, eschew the entire world or become lesbians after events like these. Okay? I think not.

"Yea" I reply softly. He looked back up at me as if he wasn't quite sure if I was telling the truth. Smart man. He dropped it and attempted to start the conversation again.

" I'm supposed to drop you off at the Aino Place, its about a three hour drive and we're more than half way. But I gotta wonder why a girl like you is staying at a place like that." He said giving what I supposed was a conspiratorial wink.

" What do you mean " a place like that"? she's supposed to be my step cousin. It cant be all bad." I shuddered. No, I didn't deserve any more bad.

" Why I thought most people knew bout Miss Aino. She's well a…" At this point the lowered his voice to the point where I had to strain to hear him.

" A What ?" I ask leaning forward having missed the first go.

" A prostitute." His voice picked quite a few decibels as he continued. " yep but not no common street walker that's for sure. No she's a classy lady for being what she is. Basically she plays call girl for all the high payin business men. She wouldn't go for the likes o me. No siree. I hear you gotta have a down payment of ten grand just to see if you're worth it."

Interesting. I guess that if my parents thought I was a whore that a prostitute cousin would be indeed to my tastes. I didn't wish to hear anymore from the pasty faced gossiper. I feigned sleep for the rest of my journey.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry the chapters are short at this point. I was just trying to post up everything I had so it made sense. Again I apologize. Please Reveiw!

" Hey! Girlie! We're here" The cab driver tapped my window.

I looked out to see the first rays of sunlight peek over the horizon. The rays touched the sides of a beautiful manor. They cast a rosy glow on the sprawling mansion. I was surprised, from what I had heard earlier I assumed that even a high paying call girl wouldn't be living in this luxury. Maybe not squalor, but certainly not this.

I opened the car door and clutched my bunny robe closer to my poorly dressed body. I had no reprieve for the past seven hours. I couldn't wait to just change and fall asleep. Forever.

The taxi driver shoved his hands deep into the core of his dirty blue trousers. He looked about shyly . Yes much too good for the likes of you pasty sir. He pointed a sausage like thumb towards that manor or mansion, I still couldn't figure out which name was more suitable.

" I already got your suitcases in all that's left is you girlie." He put his hands up as if to ward off an attack. " aint no need to pay me now. Your pa already took care of that. You take care now hear?" With that Pasty was back in the drivers seat pulling out of the circular drive.

I pulled the robe tighter as I made the trek to the giant French doors. I wondered exactly what type of impression I would make with my loss still so fresh about me. The loss of my parents, my pride, my virginity, my trust in men, and most importantly my belief in the over all prevalence of good over evil. I imagined the impression would be a poor one.

The fancy doors opened as if on cue. There stood the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes upon. I was jealous and moved. Her long blonde hair was pulled back from her shapely face by a red ribbon. Side swept bangs brushed atop eyebrows that framed the most poignant cornflower blue eyes. Her body was slender and lithe. Immediately I could see how her profession could be lucrative. I know I would pay for that. Well only if I were a guy. Hmm well …

A smile beamed radiantly on her lips. A smile that hit full bloom only to wilt when her eyes took in my own appearance.

" Hi, My name is Mina. Umm your parents called and told me of your situation." She ushered me into the hall and up the swirling stair case. I shuddered thinking maybe her sudden lack of enthusiasm meant she believed them. She opened the second door to the left and lead me in. Her blue eyes took another one over of me and I trembled.

" This is your suite, feel free to shower in the adjoining bath and sleep until whenever." She grabbed my hands into her smaller ones. " It looks like you've had a trying time and I would like to hear your side of the story whenever you feel ready." She gave an encouraging smile before shutting the door behind her.

She wanted to hear my side. Tears flooded down my face. My parents automatically believed someone else over me and here was a complete stranger giving me the benefit of the doubt. Maybe I would be okay after all.

I found the adjoining bath with little difficulty. It was next to the huge walk in closet that had my suitcases piled in it. I filled the black marble bath to the brim with hot, hot water and lilac bubbles. I carefully lowered myself into it. My body shook at the pain that renewed when the near scalding water touched it. The area between my legs throbbed with such intensity that I gasped. I deliberately ignored the pain and scrubbed viciously at my entire body trying to scrub last night events completely off of me.

After toweling myself off I tossed last night clothes into the trash along with my favorite robe. I didn't want anything left to remind me of my betrayal for when I woke. I stood in front of the full length mirror in the closet assessing myself. I looked the same except for the red and bruises around my breasts and between my legs, but the red was my through scrubbing, the bruises... I covered the mirror with an extra blanket determined not to look at myself until I knew the bruises had healed.

With that decided and clothed in a pair of silky pajamas I climbed into bed. I replayed the events one last time in my mind. You will not have another deranged night mare, you will not be scarred forever, you will get over this. I sang this over and over in my mind until exhaustion took me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Thank you all for your wonderful reveiws...I love you all in the platonic non stalkery way that is! But really keep up the good work and I will do my best to do the same! This one is a little longer hope you enjoy...can't wait to hear your feedback :)

I sat up and looked at the alarm clock next to my bed it read nine o clock a.m., but that couldn't be right could it. It was about six in the the morning when I got here. I felt completely rested and refreshed. So it couldn't be the same day … no way I slept only three hours. I yawned mightily and swung my legs off the side of the canopy bed. More than twenty four hours of sleep. Oh mamma, you should be scolding me for being lazy not sending me someplace cause you think I'm a tramp.

Though if that's what they really thought then I suppose this would have been the only recourse. Daddy always thought of his goal for becoming governor before me. Can't have a supposedly loose young lady on the loose ( yay a pun) . Nope no smudges on this senator hopeful's record.

Pushing these thoughts out of my head I walked to that gargantuan closet and sat at the vanity. I could look in this mirror since only my face was visible. The only part of me unscathed. I started to brush my silvery blonde hair to rid it of the knots accumulated from sleep. I considered putting them up in the cute buns on the top of my head. That's the style it was in on THE night. I decided against it. Maybe one day I would regain the courage to reclaim them but not today. I swept my hair back in a sliver barrette and was done.

After slipping on jeans and a pink tee I walked the same route Mina had used to bring me up. Only this time in reverse. Now I had time to drink everything in. For a house so big it was unusually quiet. There were no maids bustling about to make up my bed in my wake. No butlers waiting in the shadows to jump at your every beck and call. Nothing. Except for a soft humming that I followed to the bottom of the stairs, past a lavish dining room and into the kitchen. A humming that led me straight to my benefactor.

Mina was pouring herself a bowl of cheerios and heaping huge amounts of sugar to follow. Reach into sugar bowl, pull out spoon, dump onto cereal, repeat. This went on for several repetitions.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

There was suddenly cheerios flying rampant through the air. Thump. Mina was on her back and staring up at me dazed. The mint green bowl perched lazily on her head. Milk dripped in rivulets down her face only to pool underneath her.

I think I might have caught her unawares.

" Sorry, you made me jump though." She said accusingly. Raising herself off the floor she dusted the cheerios of herself . Mina started to wipe everything up with a wash cloth.

" I think I might have forgotten you existed miss sleepy head." She smiled at me. Letting me know that no permanent damage was done. She rinsed the rag .

" There is cereal up here. Help yourself." My stomach grumbled mightily in reply. I glared at it hoping it would get the message. But, it would have none of that. I was the idiot who had deprived my body of the one thing it loves most food.

Mina giggled lightly at the non stop rumble.

"Let me hop in the shower and then we can eat breakfast. Then we can get to know each other." She nodded to me. The blonde turned and headed down a hall, out of sight.

I sighed . Not really relishing this " get to know each other" stuff. But, the lady was housing me, to say nothing of feeding me, and I suppose something must be sacrificed. Yay sanity! Well at least it' s for the just cause of food.

I walked along through the massive kitchen, pulling open cupboards at random. Each time I crossed my fingers that this would be the one with the bowls. One, two, three cupboards later. I was damn near ready to eat my coco puffs, or whatever breakfasty goodness I could find, off a plate when thankfully I found one.

Now for the cereal.

I looked around truing to remember the general direction she had waved a dainty hand in. let's see. I tried my random approach again. Nope not this one, not that one either. Shut up belly I'm working here. Ten minutes passed and I heard footsteps behind me. Mina sidled up to me and opened the door I had been ready to throw open myself. Trumpets sounded a heavenly tune and angels sang from the heavens. Food. Yes.

We settled down not in the sumptuous dining room that could hold twenty to thirty hungry little me's, but in a little bar and bench that was in the kitchen. We both fit quite nicely but that was it. I got working on my food and three bites later I was on my fourth bowl.

Mina grabbed the bowls and put them in a dishwasher. She grabbed my hand and led us out to a back patio. It out looked what must have been acres of beautiful property. Directly in front of us was a wonderful garden. Oddly though it was riddled with weeds and not at all manicured. I was about to ask about this when Mina sat down in a folding chair and began to speak.

"So Cousin, Tell me why you're here," She said gently.

I breathed deeply trying to formulate my words carefully.

" I really am not sure, Mina, something terrible happened to me. My parents chose to believe someone else over myself . I think my father thought sending me here would insure his campaign wouldn't be hurt." I said looking down at the round, trying to count the white bricks that made up the porch.

" Hmm.." She looked thoughtful. " They really didn't tell me much just that you needed to stay a while. Stay somewhere you wouldn't cause trouble. Why would they think that.?"

I couldn't contain myself. The events that led to my exile came pouring out. I needed someone any one to believe me. I think Mina was that person. At the end of my story she wrapped her arms around me. Comforting. I wiped my tears away and composed myself. We sat down again. Neither of us saying anything.

I asked the question I had been dying to ask. I felt completely in the right to ask it. I had just poured my little heart out to her. I earned it.

" Mina, when I was driven here the cabbie said some weird things…" She looked up at me not angrily like I had thought she might, but with a small smile.

" Did he call me a Hooker?" She asked nonchalantly. Her arms stretched out into the air.

"Well … not really, kinda. I guess you could maybe say that." I stuttered, I hadn't expected her to come right out and say it.

" Well I guess you could kinda say that I am" She replied. Her blue eyes met mine. My face must have showed the shock that I felt. Because she continued.

" It's not like I really am a whore. Its businessmen and CEO's. It's not like I spread my legs for any paying person, in fact sex is the least part of it." She fluffed her bangs and took a small breath. " I consider myself a modern geisha. I entertain a select few men. They take me out to important functions and I schmooze making them look good in general. I read poetry to one before he falls asleep. I do for them little tasks that most wives do and take for granted every day. Very infrequently do my customers take me out just for sex. I also get paid an inordinate amount of money for what I do."

She stopped and looked at me. Trying to gauge my reaction. I was dumbstruck. Here was a women who gave freely to strangers what was ripped from me by someone I trusted. How could anyone do that? Then I thought about it. She said sex took place infrequently. She was basically a wife, who got rented by the hour, for bachelor business men who were too busy for an actual one . It kind of made sense. If one were semi insane.

" Its really not as bad or as terrible as you may think, Serena." she said, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from her white summer dress. " do you have any questions?"

" How did you get into it?" I asked timidly, not knowing if I really wanted to know. What if her story had roots more terrible then mine?

" Well I don't know if you were aware that I was a superstar in England and Japan. Probably not. You were probably all of seven, and I wasn't big here in the states any ways. But yep, I went by the stage name of Sailor V. Don't ask how I came up with that."

"This house was in my family for generations. A few years back my mother's second husband divorced her. The bastard left her not a damned cent. I had to stop touring and take care of her. She was inconsolable. The house was going to him to but I managed to buy it back. Yes, this beauty was worth the pretty penny or two" Mina rubbed the arm of her chair lovingly, as if encompassing the entire property. " But mum still couldn't handle it. She hung herself."

Mina wiped a stray tear from her left eye. " So all my money had gone into buying this blasted thing back. And a right and proper funeral for my mum. That was two years of my life gone and my manager let me go saying he had more promising talent with more dedication."

" This is all I have left of my family. Damn thing costs thousands a year just to keep running. Every last dollar went to buying it back it the first place. And there was no other job for me. All I can do really is look pretty and be entertaining. I wasn't really any good in school. Never made it to bloody college. Not good at anything, less you count singing and volley ball."

" So my friend Andrew offered for me to be his escort during a business trip to Japan. He's into stocks. I made him look good in front of clients made smart little comments. After that he paid me seven thousand for what amounted to a three day trip. I was suddenly getting paid superstar wages again. He asked if I would mind performing like services for some of his pals. The rest is history. Though my fan base has grown."

"At the moment I am "handling" eleven clients and it is quite tiring." She finished looking serene and confident.

I had to stop and try to process everything. I looked down at my hands neatly bundled in my lap. After a moment I lifted my eyes to the women across the patio once more.

"Uh, so what will my place be here?" I cringed as I thought out the possibilities.

Mina arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow in response.

" Well poppet, cant you guess?" She asked, as if the answer should be obvious.

" Not really" I replied gulping steadily.

" You are going to finish school like a good little girl. And then off to college with you." She declared, looking excited.

"We'll be more like sisters than cousins….I think this arrangement will work out great." Her eyes fell to her watch. And she let out a gasp.

"My "manager" will be here any minute. I got to go pretty up some. Feel free to roam about some. We'll hang out later." She smiled down at me and with that went back into the behemoth of a house. I thought that this little adventure was getting better and more exciting by the minute.


	6. Chapter 6

-1

A/N: Sorry guys! I kneel before you, please pity this poor pathetic creature who dares attempt to author! I know it's been more than a year and you probably gave me up for dead. Oh no! I became the exact kind of author who I always wanted to kick upside the head. Trust me guys I have already black and blued myself trying.

Anyhow, I will claim insane writers block, and take this opportunity to remind you all that this ain't no full time gig. So don't jump me in any dark alleys! ( Also the characters belong to the great Ms. Takeuchi, who was able work at it full time. I only claim the story and plot, which will hopefully thicken).

I got up from the patio chair and decided to stalk my benefactor. We made our way to her master suite, where I perched on the edge of the tub. She began expertly primping. Nothing, overt. A little mascara here, to make her already sooty eyelashes pop, a little lip gloss there. Done.

I decided to just toss my next question out there to dangle in the wind.

" What do you mean exactly when you say "manager"?" I asked using air quotes.

"He manages my clients, He makes sure they're not pervs or anything. He also keeps a handy journal of their likes and dislikes so I don't get confused (which has been know to happen). He screens them to make sure we would be suited." She blotted her lips at this juncture, stopping to spray herself with a vanilla scent. " This one guy wanted me to cook him classic French cuisine, I can sum that one up by saying he ended up in the hospital for a week."

I mentally filed all this away for a later date, putting a special memo to myself to not touch anything cooked by Mina with a ten foot pole. She took a last glance in the mirror fluffing her bangs and tightening her red bow. The door bell rang, Mina grabbed my arm and we were racing for the door.

My blonde companion threw the said door open and let a man with the most peculiar white hair in. He swept her up in a hug, tossing the poor girl around like a rag doll. She giggled in delight and then demanded to be set down good and proper. When both her feet were firmly planted on the ground the stranger gave me a head to toe glance. And then back up. And once more from the beginning.

" Mina, Is this a new business partner?" The strange man sounded as if it were Christmas morning and he was the only kid in a room full of presents. He took a step back so he could box us together in his fingers, as if looking through a television. One could visibly see the possibilities running rampant in his mind. " You two would appeal to a whole new clientele. You guys could pass for sisters! A night with the twin angels, "Heaven could be yours for fifty thousand!" Hehe!" He wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, the drool had been threatening to fall to the floor.

I was going out on a ledge here, but I was pretty sure I was face to face with the infamous manager.

Mina luckily came to the rescue, I saw a blur as her hand sped from her side to the back of his head.

"Artemis!!! This is my cousin Serena. She is not going to have anything to do with that." She looked more than a little miffed. I wasn't going to stop her. Getting into the "business" wasn't really something I was interested in. I wanted as little to do with men as possible.

Artemis shrugged with a smile.

" Hey you and this chick would be awesome together. Especially if you gave up this classy high-brow angle and maybe looked into movies and such." Mr. White hair wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She sighed in reply, and then turned to me. " This is my manager Artemis, who is joking by the way. He makes sure I am as legit and high class as can be. " She smiled at him warmly, picking lint off of his white suit.

"Aw, ruin all my fun…" He pouted . "Nice to meet you doll."

" Nice to meet you too" I extended my hand, trying to minimize my contact with the opposite sex. Instead He grabbed me and I was soon spinning around in a hug across the foyer. Well, there went that plan. He set me down with my head still doing do-si-do.

" Honestly though, some of the people who don't make it through my rigorous screening process have the dirtiest minds. One guy asked for her to beat him across the face with a bag of dog…"

"Artemis!!!" She shrieked at him.

" Hey," he tossed his arms up in surrender. " I didn't book him, did I?" Then he began mumbling under his breath. " He was going to cough up twenty five grand though, for one hour. One hour!" He sighed, shaking his head to remove thoughts of opportunities missed.

"Okay guys, enough of that shebang. Lets move this party to the study." She took the lead, Artemis and I were left to hurriedly keep up with her flouncing steps.

She opened a huge oaken door. A huge room lined with bookshelves was dominated by a massive red wood desk. On the corner sat a bottle of bourbon underneath the lamp. This room seemed better suited to housing a plump, CEO plotting company conquests, rather than petite blonde plotting conquests of an entirely different nature. But, her peppy steps took her to the chair behind the CEO's desk, where she seemed quite at home.

She glanced at us still standing and gestured to the chairs facing her. A commanding glance if I ever saw one. We immediately took our seats. They kept calling Artemis the manager, but I was starting to get the vibe that it was more of a partnership. Since it seemed that Mina did more than a bit of reining in, with Mr. Manager here.

" Well let's get down to business." Mina steepled her fingers and looked pointedly at poor ol' me. I was hoping this business was unrelated to hers. Gulp.

"While Rapunzel here was sleeping the days away, I took the liberty of contacting your school." She seemed to not notice how her fairy tails were cris-crossed , I decided not to point it out to her. Trying to swallow my laughter and pay attention was harder than I thought. I almost choked.

Mina raised an eyebrow at me, but continued unperturbed. " Serena you were only a week or two from graduating, right?"

I nodded, I had already taken my finals and everything. The next week was seniors week. Where everyone skipped to hang out at the local arcade. All of my friends, Molly, I wonder if they were told the same ridiculous lies. Thinking of the old arcade made me almost choke again. Seiya, damn you!

Mina looked at me in askance and I shook my head and started wiping my eyes vigorously. Artemis started to pat my back, as Mina reached across the desk to rub my hand. I composed myself, no more thinking of the past. I was going to cling to the future, it was all I had. I nodded for her to continue so I could throw myself into whatever she had planned. She smiled at me and I gave a shaky one in return.

" You were basically done, So I asked for your transcripts and SAT scores you can apply to the college here. If that would be of interest to you." I started nodding so hard I thought my head was going to roll off. I hadn't been the greatest student , especially in Math or English, but I wasn't tooting my own horn when I said I took a shine to art. Any art. I was going to make this work even if it killed me.

She tossed up her left hand in a victorious peace sign. " Great, now if you want to scamper off while Art and I talk scheduling, We'll nail out the details later."

A/N: I am going to try to do my darndest to churn something out at least every other Saturday. I hope you all enjoyed please leave me some feed back! So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
